A new kind of lesson
by megnut2327
Summary: We've all seen Jade get jealous. But what happens when the new guy has an intrest in Jade? BADE! Rated T just to be safe  NEW! Sequal to a new kind of lesson starts on chapter 12! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

"Are you trying out for the new play?" Tori asked as we sat together with all our friends at lunch. We had recently become somewhat friends and it turns out that she's not as annoying as I originally thought. And she's a lot more tolerable now that she's dating Andre and she assured me she wasn't after Beck.

"I think so why?" I answered

"I think you'd be really good in it." She responded. Everyone else agreed. After a little while of boring conversations that I wasn't really listening to, Cat squeaked and grabbed my arm.

"OMG! Who is that!"She shrieked. She pointed to a guy walking across the parking lot. Both Tori and I immediately looked up.

"Whoa! He's hot!" I said as I looked at the guy. Tori agreed and all three of us were staring at the new guy. Beck, Andre, and Robbie looked at us and then at him.

"Awe common he's not that cute."Beck said as he placed his arm around me. I looked at him and smirked

"I don't knoooww. I think he is ridiculously gorgeous." I said. Tori and Cat both said "definitely!" which caused all three guys to scowl at the new dude. There was something very familiar about him but I wasn't sure what it was. Soon lunch was over and all of us had Acting class with Sikowitz. We all took our normal seats and Sikowitz said he had an announcement.

"Alright class, I have two very important announcements. But first where's my coconut? Ah here it is..." he picked up his coconut from a chair in the front row "Now where was I... Oh yeah. Okay 1st, the auditions for the new play are today in the black box theater right after school and I hope to see you all there. Next we have a new student today, Kyle Banks." That name sounded extremely familiar. "He will be doing 'The Bird Scene' today so your projects will be due tomorrow instead." everyone was really excited about that because Sikowitz never said when our project was due so I didn't start it yet. Kyle did the bird scene really well and then he just sat down which means he passed. Everyone clapped and then the bell rang. The whole time Kyle was on stage I kept thinking that there was something extremely familiar about him

When we were getting up to leave Kyle came over to me.

"Jade?" he said as he approached Beck and I.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"You never change do you?" He said and then it hit me why he looked so familiar!

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you!" I said as I gave him a hug. "Wow you look so different!"

"Yeah well three years definitely changes people. To be honest I didn't really recognize you either at first. I didn't know you went to Hollywood Arts!"

"Yeah well I was just starting it when I met you" I felt Beck grab my hand as I said this," What are you doing here?"

"I finally got an audition here and decided to go for it."

"That's great... Anyone mind telling me what's going on here?" Beck asked

"Kyle and I met at acting camp over the summer three years ago." I said.

"Yeah and she went out with my twin." Kyle said.

"Ummm well that's all great but we are going to be late for salsa class if we don't hurry so bye." Beck said as he tugged me out the door.

"See you later!" I called over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you very much to all the people who reviewed! Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Next chapter should be longer. I hope you like it if not, oh well_**

Jade's POV

"Sooo. You went out with his twin?" Beck asked while we were in salsa class. I rolled my eyes and kept doing the routine. "Care to explain?"

"There's not much to explain. We met at acting camp and we broke up at the end of it." I replied

"So what about Kyle?"

"I didn't recognize him because he and his brother looked nothing alike and he was a nerdy looking kid back then and now he's good looking and stuff. Now shut up before we get in trouble." Ha normally he's the one telling me to be quiet in this class. The day went on like normal until it was time for the audition. Beck was auditioning too which we were both excited about because if we got the leads then neither of us would have to worry about getting jealous (mainly me because Beck doesn't get jealous). We walked towards the black box theater and signed in and got the lines we would be reading. We were kinda hoping to read them together for the audition anyway so we could show our 'on/off stage chemistry'. Unfortunately Sikowitz said that he wanted to see how good we could be with others too so he split us up. The play is about a happily married couple who run into trouble when one the wife's guy friends confesses his love for her. It should be fun.

"Jade West and Kyle Banks will be first." Sikowitz said, "You two will be doing scene 2 where the husband thinks the wife is cheating on him. But then again, everyone auditioning will be reading those lines so whatever. BEGIN!" While we had been waiting to audition, Beck and I had memorized the script pages so I didn't need them onstage. Apparently Kyle didn't either because we were both onstage empty handed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Kyle yelled while making it sound like he was on the verge of tears. I forgot how good of an actor he is.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Baby, I would never cheat on you," I said as I moved closer and put a hand on his cheek "I love you. I've loved you since the day we met back in 9th grade! And I will love long after I die! I married YOU because I love you and I want to be with you and ONLY you! Forever and ever! I could never cheat on you." He somehow managed to make himself cry at this point but they were silent dramatic tears. He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly which I returned.

He pulled away and said his next line "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I love you." and then he kissed me. I didn't pull away for the sake of the scene and I even returned it just a little bit. Was that in the script? I'm pretty sure it was optional but it was definitely in there. Sikowitz yelled 'cut' and we both pulled away.

"That was absolutely outstanding!" he said cheerfully. We both smiled and went to go sit back in the audience. Beck looked really mad and I totally understand why. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"You were really good babe." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and said, "Thanks. Just so you know that kiss was a stage kiss only."

"I know. I mean I didn't really like it but I'm not mad at you or anything. Kyle maybe but not you." when he finished saying that I kissed him and turned to face the stage where another audition was going on. Beck still hadn't auditioned and I was counting the number of girls left. Huh that's weird there is one less girl than boys which means if Beck goes last then he won't have a girl to audition with. Finally all the girls and guys (except Beck) had finished.

"Okay I've decided to save the Beck for last... Hehe get it? Beck sounds like best? You teenaged are a tough crowd. Anyway Beck since you have no female to audition with and you planned to audition with Jade anyway, you two get up here and read the lines." Sikowitz said. Beck and I took our place onstage and ran the lines. The only difference between our scene and the one with Kyle is that the kiss we shared was fiery and passionate and we had a lot more chemistry in the scene. When it was over Sikowitz said he would post the results in his classroom tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to all that reviewed. Sorry for the mistakes, i am on vacation and my new laptop doesn't have microsoft yet. _**

Jade's POV

The next day Beck drove me to school since I accidently spent the night in his RV. I fell asleep while we were watching a movie. Anyway so when we got to school we went straight to Sikowitz's classroom. Sure enough the cast list was there.

"Look! I get to play the wife, Samantha." I said happily.

"Haha that's great! Wow I get to play the crazy guy friend who's trying to steal you from your husband. Nice! Wait who is your husband?" Beck said. We both looked down at the list. Kyle would be playing my husband. "I don't know that I like that." Beck said while looking at the floor.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he gets to play your husband and that means you have to kiss him a lot and stuff and I don't want you to kiss him." He said.

"Its not like I want to kiss him. I kind of have to though. But luckily I get to kiss you too."

"Wanna practice now?" He said winking at me.

"I would love to." I said as I kissed him. We were making out when Sikowitz walked in and said.. "I'm all for young puppy love but you guys but you have another class to go to and you can't use my classroom as your make-out center." We quickly pulled away and went out in the hall way.

"Well that was fun…" I said as I opened my locker. Beck just laughed. Tori and Andre walked towards us. Even though I was in an extremely good mood, I wasn't about to let the others know that.

"Hey guys what's up." Tori said.

"Nothing much we just got kicked out of Sikowitz's classroom." Beck said smirking. I scowled at him and when Tori asked why I said it was none off her business and walked away. Later when I went to lunch, I saw Kyle sitting at our table. I walked over and sat next to Beck.

"What are you doing here." I asked Kyle

"I invited him to sit with us today." Beck said I nodded and began eating. Then Sikowitz ran up to us.

"Beck, Jade, and Kyle the person who wrote the play is comming a week early which means we only have 2 weeks to produce this whole play so here's your scripts and we will be meeting after school today for rehursal." he gave us our scripts and ran off.

"How are we going to pull this off in two weeks?" I wondered out loud. Beck and Kyle just shrugged. Right after lunch we had Sikowitz's class.

"Okay class as you may have heard I am directing the new play. Unfortunately I only have 2 weeks to produce it so we will be using this class time to rehurse. I'm sorry to those of you who will be completely bored. Oh well. Now scene one Beck and Jade get up here an go, Kyle be ready for your cue."

Beck's POV

The first scene we were doing was the opening scene where th best friend (Adam) goes to the wife (Samantha) and confesses his love for her.

"Sam I need to talk to you." I said as I took her hand and pulled her out the 'door' which was just the other side of the stage. My character was supposed to be at her house.

"Hey Adam what's up?" Jade said

"I love you!" I blerted out.

"um I love you too as a brother." she said aquardly.

"I love you not as a sister!" I half yelled.

"I'm MARRIED! And I love Jake! I'm sorry but I could never feel the same way about you." jade said as she turned to go back 'inside' but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She shoved me off and screamed for me to leave her alone. Luckily that is just her character or else I would be extremely upset. The scenes went on and on and then the scene that I was really dreading was up. Jade and Kyle or 'Samantha and Jake' would be making out while my character watches jealously from the window as he plots how to break them up. She and Kyle we sitting on two chairs and they were about to kiss. Suddenly the image flashed in my head and I yelled,"Wait! Cut!" everyone looked up at me. "Um sorry... Uh continue." I said quietly. Jade blinked her eyes 3 times which meant I love you in jade sign language before she turned back to Kyle and they started kissing. All I wanted to do was punch Kyle until his lips fell off but I knew that if I did that then I would probably get kicked out of the play so I just kept repeating in my head 'only a stage kiss' and taking deep breaths. Luckily it only lasted for about 30 seconds because the bell rang. I sighed in releif. Everyone left and Jade got up from the chair and hugged me tightly. This play better be fricken amazing if I have to go through that torture everyday for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to the reviewers as always. _**

Kyle's POV

When my brother said Jade was a good kisser, man he wasn't kidding! And I get to kiss her alot in the next two weeks. The only problem is that stupid boyfriend of hers. If I could just figure out a way to get him out of the picture then she would be all mine. His character, Adam, is actually pretty smart. He tries to kill the husband (me) and when that fails he tries to kill the wife (Jade) because if he can't have her than no one can. And when that fails, he tries to kill them both. You kind of have to admire his persistance. Hopefully I won't have to kill Beck or Jade to get what I want. Maybe I can just lure Jade away from him without force. If not, there's always Adam's tactic.

Beck's POV

It's finally Friday! I've had to sit and watch Jade and Kyle kiss a lot over the past 4 days. It's been really upsetting. I'm really happy though because Jade always comes over on Friday nights and she usually stays the night since her dad is always out of town and her mom doesn't really approve of her choices so she doesn't pay attention to her anymore. It's also a good thing that she's staying over because she doesn't wake up for anything on a saterday when she's by herself and we have a 9am rehursal tomorrow. I walked into school to see Jade already at her locker. But instead of her opening it she was sitting on the ground leaning against it.

"Good morning." she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"No coffee yet?" I asked her. She shook her head and mumbled something about running out. "I'll be right back." I said as I walked toward the school coffee cart. I would never tell anyone this, especially not Jade since she'd probably hit me, but I think it's really cute that she can't function in the morning without coffee. I returned with two cups in hand and sat down next to her.

"Thanks." she said as she took the coffee. We both just sat there in blistfull silence while we drank our coffee.

"Hey guys what's up." Andre said a he walked over to us.

"You apparently since we're sitting and your standing." Jade retorted. Yep she was back to normal.

"Why are you guys on the ground anyway?" Andre asked. We both shrugged and got up. "Have you seen Tori?"

"I'm not her babysitter." Jade said as she opened her locker and took a book out.

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her either." I said. Then the bell rang. I kissed Jade and then went to class. Soon it was time for Sikowitz's class

Jade's POV

"Today we will be will be doing the scene where Adam tries to kill Samantha. So Beck, Jade your up." Sikowitz said. This was going to be interesting. I had never seen Beck violent or agressive towards anyone. Especially me. The scene takes place ontop of a building where Adam tries to stab Samantha but she jumps off the building which is only 2 stories high. Luckily she is caught by her husband Jake. This whole play was really twisted and comming from me, that's really saying something. Sikowitz handed Beck a plastic knife and yelled action.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as I backed away from Beck.

"Its not fair!" Beck/Adam yelled "I knew you longer, I've loved you longer! Why do you still choose him!" he moved towards me and I moved back

"I love him! I'm married to him! Please stop! You're scaring me!" I said as I backed away farther. I was now at the edge of the building/ stage.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" he said as he went to 'stab' me but I 'fell' backwards screaming. Kyle caught me and held me close.

"What were you doing on the roof." he asked. I started to 'cry'

"Adam's up there. We have to get out of here!" I said taking his hand and pulling him off stage.

"I've tried to warn you Sam. I gave you warning signs. I tried to kill you and your husband. You've called the police and they can't catch me. You will fall in love with me Sam or you will all die." Beck said as he watched Kyle and I run away together.

"That was brilliant!" Sikowitz said. Everyone in the classroom clapped."Beck you did a great job as a sycopath and Jade you did a great job being a scared girl. Now let's do the scene where the husband confronts Adam. And action!"

"You need to stay away from us." Kyle said.

"Why what are you going to do? Hmm?You gonna call the police? They can't stop me. You gonna kill me? I'm still Sam's best friend and she would hate you. You have no power over me." Beck said

"Sam's never going to be with you. And if you cared about her at all then you would leave us alone. Do have any idea how scared she is? She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because of you. She's scared to walk alone because she's afraid your going to grab her and kill her. And the ONLY reason I haven't hurt you yet is because I know that Sam doesn't want to loose you as a friend but trust me if you go near her again I will come after you." Kyle said and then walked off stage. Then the bell rang.

"You guys did so well today that I'm going to cancle the after school practice for you three." Sikowitz said.

Then I remembered it was Friday! I was going over to Becks later. We were going to our next class when Kyle stopped me.

"Hey Jade whatcha doing later?" I was about to respond when Beck said

"She's comming over to my place and we will probably be making out. Why?" I smirked a little. Was Beck jealous?

"I was just wondering if she wanted to hang out and run lines." Kyle stammered. Beck was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"I would except but, Beck's offer sounds a lot better." I took Beck's hand and pulled him toward our next class.

Kyle's POV

I knew I shouldn't have asked her with stupid Beck around but I had to at least try. Oh well. I desided to text her later.

'I really enjoy kissing u ;)' I sent. 30 seconds later I got a reply message.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck's POV.

Jade came over and we were playing video games when her dad called and said he needed her to go to the house to fax him one of his files. Her house is like 10 minutes away by car so she said she'd be back in 30 min. (there, back, and time inside the house) as soon as she left, I heard her phone buzz. I thought it was her dad texting her instructions so I picked up her phone and clicked on the 1new message.

'I really enjoy kissing u ;)' it was from Kyle. I got really mad and replied

'Stay away from MY girlfriend! Those kisses you guys have are stage kisses only. Get that through your head or my fists will make you understand.-Beck'

Hopefully he'll get the message and stop thinking about MY girlfriends kisses.

Jade's POV

When I got to my house I realized that I forgot my phone at Beck's. Oh well. I'll be back there soon. I quickly faxed the paper to my dad and went back to Beck's. When I got there he was sitting on the couch with my phone in his hand. He also looked deep in thought.

"You left your phone." He said without looking up.

"I know." I said as I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and asked

"Do you like kissing Kyle?"

"What? Where did that come from? I really don't like kissing him at all." I said looking at him. He nodded. Then my phone buzzed. I reached out to get it from his hand but he pulled it away.

I looked at him questioningly. He looked at the phone and then at me before handing it to me.

"What was all that? It's just Cat asking if I want to hang out tomorrow." I said after reading the text. Beck looked really relived. "Whats going on?"

"Kyle texted you earlier. And no I wasn't snooping on your phone. I trust you and I wouldn't do that. But I thought it was your dad texting you instructions and I was going to call your house phone so you wouldn't get in trubble so that's why I picked it up." Beck said.

"Whatever he said shouldn't worry you. I know I don't say this alot but I do love you. I wouldn't have stayed with you all this time if I didn't. He's not gonna come in between us I promise." I said. Beck kissed me and everything was okay again. Later when Beck fell asleep I took out my phone and read the text. I was about to respond with 'The only person I'll ever enjoy kissing is Beck.' when I saw Becks reply message to it. I smirked and sent my message anyway. Then I curled up next to Beck and went to sleep.

Beck's POV

Beep beep beep beep. What the heck was that noise. Isn't it saterday? Oh yeah it's my alarm. Stupid 9am rehursal. I started to get up but then I remembered that Jade was still here. My arm was wrapped tightly around her. And I couldn't move without waking her up. Oh well she had to be at this rehursal too.

"Jade wake up." I said shaking her lightly. As always she didn't move. "Common babe it's time to get up." She shook her head no and rolled over, freeing my arm. "Aww your so cuuttee when your asleep. So adorable." I said smirking

"I HATE THAT WORD!" she yell into the pillow.

"Which one? Cute? Or adoorraable." I knew she hated the word adorable. She said it made her sound like she needed other peoples help which she didn't. Her words not mine. She turned twards me and then whacked me with the pillow.

"You know I hate the word adorable, Beckett." she said in a serious tone.

"Ohh full names. I'm soo scared, Jadelyn." I said in a mocking tone.

"Your not nice. And you've almost gotten your 3 strikes for today. Ever watched baseball? 3 strikes and your out. So I would watch it if I were you, Beckett." she said as she got up off the bed.

"Since when did we start the strikes system? And how do I have almost 3?"

"We didn't start it. I started it this morning. Strike 1 waking me up too early on a saterday. Strike 1.5 using the word adorable in front of me. Strike 2 calling me Jadelyn. Now hurry up and get ready. We're going to be late." I was going to say something back but she had already walked into the bathroom to change. (AN: I know Beck probably doesn't have a bathroom in the RV since that's the reason Cat left in the episode where they got stuck in it, but in my story he has a bathroom in there.)

Kyle's POV

Beck and Jade walked into the rehursal hand in hand. And after those texts last night it was going to be harder than I thought to break them up. Sikowitz was running late and I saw Sinjin and his special effects team working on lighting. Suddenly I had a plan. I walked over to Sinjin and asked if he needed help since they were supposed to be working on special effects. He said that Cat was going to get some light bulbs and then she would need someone to help her test them. So I walked over to Beck and said,"Cat needs help with testing the light bulbs when she gets back. She told me to tell you that. And sorry about that text last night, it wasn't meant for Jade. I was texting this girl that I had gone out with last night."

"Really?" Beck asked

"Yeah trust me I don't like kissing her." I lied

"Good. She doesn't like kissing you either. I'm glad that this was a misunderstanding. I'm going to go help Cat now." he said walking off. This was easier than I thought. Sinjin and his team started working on special effects again and Beck was helping Cat with the light bulbs. Suddenly there was a scream. 'right on schedule' I thought as I looked up. Instead of seeing Beck falling off the ladder as I had originally planned, it was Jade. I quickily ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Quick someone call 911!" I shouted. Her pulse was really weak. Crap crap crap this wasn't supposed to happen! Beck, who had rushed over just as fast as I did, also checked her pulse.

"Ambulance won't get here fast enough. I'm driving her to the hospital before her heart fails." he said as he picked her up and ran towards the door. Cat was screaming and crying about how she didn't mean too or how sorry she was. I really wanted to go to the hospital to make sure I didn't kill her so I went over to Cat and said,"Shhh I'm sure she'll be fine. Do you want me to take you to her?" she nodded and I took her hand and led her to my car. I really hope I didn't kill her.


	6. Chapter 6

Beck's POV.

I quickly drove Jade to the hospital. When I got there the doctors took her away from me because she was going into cardiac arrest. They told me to fill out some forms for her and they would call me when I could go see her. I called her dad and he said he was still out of town and to call him if there was any news. How could he just not care? She could be dying right now and all he's worried about is work? That makes me really mad at him. I don't want Jade to know that her dad doesn't care so when she wakes up I'll just tell her that he's worried sick and he's on his way even though both of those are lies. The doctor came out and said that she was going to be okay and they were able to shock her heart back into working order. When I went into her room I felt horrible. She was hooked up to alot of machines and she looked so weak and fragile. I sat next to her and held her hand. Seeing her like this made me want to cry but I knew I couldn't. She would probably tell me to 'man up' because she was fine and there's no reason to cry. After a few minutes she started talking "Tell Cat that damn lightbulb is a peice of shit and she should get her money back." I laughed. Even after she almost died she was still herself.

"I'll tell her. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just electrocuted and then electrocuted again." she said smirking. "That was a dumb question."

"Yeah I know. Kyle's bringing Cat here. She's a mess. And you probably need to rest so stop talking and go to sleep."

"Can you wake me up when Cats here? Or can you tell her that I know it's not her fault and I'm not mad at her?"

"Yeah I'll tell her for you if your too tired." she nodded and went back to sleep. She and Cat are really close and Jade isn't as mean when she is around her. They've been friends since kindergarten and Jade has always protected Cat. When Cat got here she came in crying.

"Is she going to be okay? Oh my gosh Jade, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't die!" she yelled

"She's going to be fine Cat. Calm down. The doctors said she needs to rest so we're going to let her sleep. She woke up 10 minutes ago and told me she's not mad at you and she doesn't blame you at all. Okay?" I gave Cat a hug and she calmed down a little bit. She sat down in the chair next to Jade said she was going to wait for her to wake up again. I decided to go out in the hall way and call Jade's dad.

"Hi Mr. West. It's Beck. She's going to be fine." then I hung up because I didn't really feel like talking to him. I looked up and saw Kyle standing in the hall too.

"How's Jade?"He asked.

"She's going to be fine." I replied and went back in her room.

Cat had fallen asleep in the chair. The doctor said that her vitals looked good and they were just keeping her overnight for observation. I sighed in relief.

Sikowitz's POV

What in the coconut is going on here! I came into the rehursal and Beck,Jade, Kyle, and Cat were all missing. Everyone else was just standing around.

"Sinjin!" I called and he came running over,"Where are all my actors?"

"Cat was working on lighting and Beck was helping her and then he went to go get something so Jade started helping Cat but something went wrong and Jade got electrocuted and then Beck took her to the hospital and Cat was freaking out so Kyle drove her to go see if Jade was okay."

"Was it an accident?" I asked Sinjin

"My team and I have examened the light socket and we think that someone did it on purpose. We could be wrong so you should check." I nodded and got up on the ladder to examen it. Who would want to hurt Jade intentionally? And why? Sure she was a little bit mean towards people but that doesn't mean that she deserves to be almost killed.

Kyle's POV

After leaving the hospital I went back to the rehursal. Sikowitz was examening the light socket that electrocuted Jade.

"This wasn't an accident. Someone purposely electrocuted Jade and trust me, We will find out who did it." he said as he got off the ladder. Crap. I really screwed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's POV

It's been a week since the so called accident. Sikowitz said that someone did it on purpose but so far we haven't been able to find out who did it. Beck hasn't let me out of his sight just in case whoever did it tries to do something like that again. I told him that I don't need him to protect me but I kinda liked having him around. It made me feel safe even though I was convinced that I already was safe. Today was the dress rehursal for the play tomorrow. I was in costume and the stage was all set up. The dress rehursal was really good. Everything was ready for the play tomorrow. I was kind of excited. When I get home tonight I'm going to ask my dad if he can come to it tomorrow. Hopefully he'll come. If not, oh well I don't need his approval for anything. If my mom stops pretending that I don't exist maybe I can convince her to come too. Beck dropped me off at my house and told me to call him if I needed anything. I walked inside to see my mom watching t.v and my dad on his blackberry.

"Hey." I said sitting on the couch. They both ignored me. "I have a play tomorrow at 7. It would mean alot to me if both of you came."

"If we come will you wear something other than black for a week?" My dad asked.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"And will you take that jewlery out of your face?" My mom asked.

"Nope. Only for the play." I answered. I sighed and went up to my room. Why did they keep trying to change me? I know I'm not their ideal daughter but that doesn't mean that they can ignore me or only support me if I do what they want. Oh well if they show up then great if not then that's their loss. The next day at the play I saw my mom and dad in the audiance. Dad was on his blackberry (figures) and mom was talking to Andre's grandma about something. I don't even know why they bothered comming.

Kyle's POV

Luckily they haven't found out that it was me who electrocuted Jade. Tonight was the night of the play and also my last chance to steal her from Beck. After tonight I wouldn't have a reason to spend time with her. Because we were performing at a professional location, everyone had their own dressing rooms that were located under the stage. They had locks on the outside and the inside for some reason but it made my plan a little easier. After the play everyone went back to their dressing rooms to remove stage makeup and get their stuff. I walked towards Beck's dressing room and locked the door from the outside. Then I went to Jade's dressing room. She was sitting on a chair while texting.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I leaned against the door. She put her phone down on the makeup table.

"Yeah sure what's up."

"Why do you like Beck?" I asked

"I don't like Beck." she answered

"You don't?"

"Nope. I love Beck." crap I was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"Well, why do you love Beck?"

"I love everything about him. I love who I am when I'm with him. And I love who we are together. I love everything about him. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you'd rather be with him."

"Than who?"

"Me."

"What? I thought you told Beck that you didn't like me."

"I said I didn't like kissing you, and I was lying."

"Well I don't like you. Now get out." She tried to walk past me but I blocked her. Then she tried to shove me out of the way but I didn't budge. I grabbed her arms and kissed her. She bit my lip really hard and shoved me off.

Jade's POV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I thought he was going to start kissing me again but he didn't. Instead he just said,"I didn't mean to hurt you. The light socket thing was stupid, but it was meant for Beck. That's probably why your mad to me but it was an accident so we're all good now right?" he moved in to kiss me again

"That was you? You almost killed me! Why would you do that?" I yelled at him

"It was meant for Beck! You were never supposed to get hurt."

"That doesn't make it okay! Let go of me!" I yelled he just grabbed me tighter and kissed me really hard. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I had too. I kneed him in the balls and he went down. I quickly ran around him and out the door. When I got to Beck's dressing room I stopped. I couldn't tell him what just happened, he'd get really mad or something. I was about to walk away when I heard him banging on the door.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR?" he yelled. I unlocked it and opened it.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"I don't know! I went to leave and the door was locked!"

"Oh. Um it was uh probably Kyle..." I said quietly. I knew that if I told him that then I would also have to tell him what happened in my dressing room. Oh well he was going to find out sooner or later.

"What why would he do that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I lied. I don't know why but I felt like if I told Beck than it would seem like I needed help which I don't.

"Whatever let's just get out of here." he put his arm around me and we walked out towards his car.

"Crap! I forgot all my stuff in the dressing room!" I said just as we reached the car.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" Beck asked but then I remembered Kyle. So I said no and went back in myself.

Beck's POV

Jade was acting really weird so I decided to follow her back to the dressing room. Half way there, she turned around and saw me. "You said I couldn't go get it for you, you never said I couldn't come with you." I said. She smirked a little and waited for me to catch up. When we opened her dressing room there was stuff everywhere. "What happened in here?" I asked. She just shook her head and walked over to the makeup table, throwing stuff in her bag.

"Jade..." I said. She ignored me and started cleaning up the room. "JADE! What the hell is going on?" I lightly grabbed her arm and she flinched. I looked at her questioningly and she looked down. Finally she said,"Kyle was in here earlier and we just had a slight disagreement." she said.

"Tell me what happened right now and don't leave anything out." I was so mad at Kyle. He obiously did something to her since she flinched when I tried to touch her. I swear the next time I see him, he's going to need facial reconstruction if he layed a finger on her.

"After the play, I came in here to get my stuff. Then Kyle came in and asked me why I like you and we were talking and then he started saying that he liked me and then he kissed me and I shoved him off. Then he said that the light socket was his fault but I wasn't supposed to get hurt and that you were supposed to. And then he kissed me again and I couldn't get him off so I kneed him in the balls and ran out." I was shocked.

"Where is he?" I asked 'calmly' well as calm as someone can be when they find out that some dude practicly attacked your girlfriend.

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's just go. Okay?" I nodded but there was no way that he was going to get away with this. When we got back to my car Jade took my keys and insisted she was driving. Normally, I would argue with her since she isn't the best driver and she doesn't believe in speeding laws, but I was beyond pissed off at Kyle and if I was driving I might be tempted to go to his house and kill him. "Jade?" I asked as we were driving.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying over tonight?" I really didn't want to leave her alone in case Kyle showed up at her house.

"I can't. My parents said I have to be home. You can stay at my place if you want." she offered. Her parents were both going to be home so I wasn't really sure that would be a good idea but I agreed anyway. We pulled up to her house and her parents cars weren't in the drive way.

"Huh that's weird. They both went to the play but they left before us. They should be home by now." she said as she got out. Her phone beeped ,"Never mind. They are going to a buisness dinner that is on the other side of town so they're staying at a hotel. On the bright side, they said they kindof liked the play."

"Kindof?" I asked

"They said it was a little disturbing."

"Ah." We went inside and sat down on the couch. We sat in silence for a while before Jade started talking.

"I'm sorry." what was she apologizing for? She didn't do anything wrong.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be sorry."

"Both of those statements are not true. There's nothing you could have done. I shouldn't have let Kyle kiss me."

"As far as I've heard, you didn't let him. And I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to protect you. That light thing was meant for me. If I hadn't gone out to get something then you wouldn't have offered to help Cat and you wouldn't have been electrocuted."

"It probably would have happened anyway, there's nothing we can do about it now. And I don't need you to protect me."

"We both know that you're very independant. But you don't always have to rely on just yourself. I'll always be here for you and it's okay to let me help you sometimes." she nodded and put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I heard her whisper.

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head and we both fell asleep only to be woken up by a crashing noise comming from upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter is going to be in Jade's POV because someone menchened that it's easier to understand this way and it's also easier for me to write because I am a girl and I don't know what happens in boy's heads, therefor if I wrote it in Beck's POV then it wouldn't be as good. Thank you very much if you reviewed.**_

Jade's POV

Beck and I were woken up by a crashing noise comming from upstairs. We quickly jumped up and ran towards the sound. It was comming from my room. I got there first and swung open the door.

"CAT!" I screeched,"What the hell are you doing here at two o'clock in the freakin morning!" she was sitting under my window. Where she had obiously just climbed in through.

"I'm here to save you!" she said getting up.

"From what?" Beck asked.

"From Kyle! I overheard him talking after the play! He's a big jerk face and I tried to find Jade right after the play but a mean security guard lady made me leave because I was yelling just a little bit."

"When and what did Kyle say?" I asked. If it was after I delt with him then I really needed to know what he's doing. I've never been kicked in the balls (mainly because i'm not a guy so I don't have literal balls to kick) but it seems like it would make someone mad.

"It was right after the play and I went backstage to get all my makeup supplies since I did alot of peoples makeup, and I heard him talking in his dressing room. He kept saying that he was going to go talk to you and make you feel the same way he does. Then he walked out of the room and went down the hall. Then I went to go find you but I got kicked out. That security lady was a meanie! She told me to stop yelling and then I said 'no I'm trying to warn someone about something!' and then she said-"

-"Cat! Shut up!" I yelled to get her attention. I was really relieved that it was before I saw him, although, it might be better knowing what his reaction was besides pain.

"Well yeah but she didn't know my name so she just said-"

"-No Cat I mean shut up! I don't care what the mean security lady said." She's the only one that I don't acctually like yelling at well besides Beck but she was getting on my nerves.

"Wait why did I come here again?" she started playing with her hair."Oh right Kyle! You needa be careful Jadey! He was looking for you."

"He already found me. And what did I say about calling me Jadey?"

"That you don't like it. And oh no! What happened!" I told her pretty much everything that happened,"He's a meanie! Just wait until Monday. Ugh that jerk face!" I tried to hold back a laugh. Cat's face said she meant buiesness but her voice and words made you think otherwise.

"I know just how you feel Kitty Cat." Beck said,"Trust me, he won't get away with what he did to Jade. I promise." I rolled my eyes because I wasn't going to let either of them anywhere near Kyle because I didn't want them to get in trubbe and I don't need their help. I can handle this on my own. I got a blanket and pillow from the closet and put it on the floor. I wasn't about to let Cat go home at this time especially since she doesn't have a drivers licence so she probably walked here. Cat went to the bathroom to get her toothbrush which she kept here as a spare and I climbed into bed. Beck climbed in on the other side. I looked at him and shook my head. When he looked back at me in confusion, I pushed him off the bed and onto the floor where I had set down the pillow and blanket. Then I moved to where he had been laying so I could still be next to him even though he was on the floor. The rest of the weekend was filled with boring homework assignments. When it was finally Monday, I made sure that Cat, Beck, and I stayed away from Kyle. That is, until Sikowitz's class. Both Beck and Cat attempted to go walk up to him and say something but I caught them and pulled them into the seat next to me.

"Today class, we will be doing acting exersizes. Now I've already picked your partners and your senerios and I don't want to hear one complaint about it." Sikowitz said,"Now pairings and characters. Tori and Andre, your scene will be two toddlers playing in a nursury. Jade and Cat your scene will be a mother trying to get to work but her two year old daughter wants to play, Jade, you will be the daughter. And finally Kyle and Beck your scene will be two guys fighting over a girl." I groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

"Um Sikowitz?"

"What Jade?" he asked sounding annoyed. Normally that was my thing

"Its Monday and I think we should start out the week without any type of fighting. Good idea right?" I couldn't believe I was saying that.

"Ha. That's funny especially comming from you but no the scenes will be performed as planned." Tori and Andre did their scene which I didn't really pay attention to. Then it was my turn. Cat stood up and pretended to leave for work. I jumped out and latched onto her leg.

"Mommy mommy please play with me!" I said in my most annoying child like voice. The scene finished a few minutes later with my 'mother' aka Cat locking me in a room until the 'nanny' came. Oh well everyone seemed to enjoy it. Then it was Beck and Kyle's turn.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide how this chapter should go. Hopefully i made the right choice. If you have any suggestions for what should happen next please let me know by reviewing. Thanks_**

Jade's POV

Damn you Sikowitz! Ugh. Beck and Kyle went up to do their scene.

"Wait!"Sikowitz yelled. Finally the wack job does something right,"Do it in alphabetical form for extra credit."

"Are you serious?" Beck said starting the scene.

"Better listen to him"

"Can you pease just shut up!"

"Don't be jealous." Kyle said

"Enough! You've been trying to steal MY girlfriend ever since you came here!"

"Fair enough but still. I've known her longer."

"Gank. You haven't known her longer. You only met her before I did."

"Huh? I have known her longer." Kyle said. I think he is acctually genuly confused.

"I know her better than anyone. You don't know her at all. What is her favorite animal?"

"Jack rabbit?"

"Komodo dragon. Why don't you just leave us alone." Wow Beck was smart! He found a way to encorporate my favorite animal in alphabetical improv!

"Let her decide. Maybe she will choose me." Ha! As if.

"Maybe? Are you delusional? She doesn't like you!"

"Not yet she doesn't. But she might in time." He was seriously crazy if he thought that I was ever going to like him.

"Oh my gosh. She will NEVER like you! And you almost killed her!"

"Puh-lease. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. It was meant for you."

"Quit your games before she gets hurt again!"

"Relax. I don't have to use forse to get her to leave you for me." was he serious? Does he not get that I LOVE Beck and I would NEVER leave him?

"Stay away from her!" Beck said with his teeth gritted. If Beck hits Kyle then he will have to leave Hollywood Arts. That's a new rule this year. Crap this is not good. Beck looks like he is going to hit him.

"Try and stop me." I knew that Beck was about to hit him really hard so I jumped out of my seat and onto the stage. I stood in between them and grabbed Beck's arm.

"Wow that was a great scene! Wasn't it?" I said quickly

"Yes it was but Jade next time, let it finish. Take your seats and for the last 10 minutes of class you can talk amongst yourselves while I get more coconuts." Sikowitz said and then he left the room. I pulled Beck over to where we were supposed to be sitting.

"You should have let me hit him." He said quietly as he put his arm around me.

"You would have gotten expelled. Remember the new policy? And besides I now have a plan..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yes i know its very short... sorry. I probably should have actually had Jade's plan in my head BEFORE i wrote that. Then maybe it wouldn't have taken me a week to come up with this... But i have the next chapter all planned out so we're all good now. Thank you to those that review :)_**

Jade's POV

Today was the day that Kyle was going down. Russ was comming back to teach us more about stage fighting. I already bribed the teacher to make sure that I was partnered with him. Of course that's not what I told Beck... I told him a decoy plan. So the real plan was go to class, do our scene, and fake another black eye. I also had Andre help me get Beck out of the room so he wouldn't freak out thinking that Kyle hit me for real. Soon it was time for class. Right on scedule Beck was called to the principals office.

"Okay class today you will be inproving* a fight scene. First up, Jade and Kyle. You guys will be having a fight about a relationship." what! That wasn't part of the plan! Ugh this better not go wrong. We took our place onstage and the scene began...

"Why do you still choose him?" Kyle yelled and it didn't look like he was acting. He stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"I love him! Not you! Get that through your stupid head!" I yelled back meaning every word. I now realized a major flaw in my brilliant plan... I never told the teacher the whole story. I only told him that I really wanted Kyle as my partner. Maybe if I had told him then he wouldn't have made our fight about a relationship. Man I'm stupid. Kyle grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the floor. He was definately not acting. Everyone else didn't seem to pick up on this yet. Then he started punching me and kicking me for real. Normally I would have fought* back as soon as he had pushed me down but since my plan wouldn't have worked anymore, I decided the only way to get rid of him was to let him beat me up for real. All of this was happening so quickly. I saw Andre pull him off of me but Kyle kicked my head really hard and I was starting to black out. The last thing I saw was Beck walking into the room


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you very much to those that reviewed. The * was a little i think i spelled that wrong, sorry for not explaining it. This is the last chapter of this story :( but i have another story that i am working on which will be BADE. anyway, i hope you enjoy it, if not oh well. Thanks_**

Jade's POV

I woke up in the nurses office. Andre was sitting next to me.

"Where's Beck?" I asked.

"He's in the principals office. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Why is he in the principals office?" Crap what if he's getting expelled or something.

"He beat the shit out of Kyle. The principal came in and looked more mad at Kyle though so I wouldn't worry." wouldn't worry! Is he freakin serious? My boyfriend just got in a fight and he might have to leave Hollywood Arts! How could I NOT worry? I was about to get up when the door opened. Beck walked in.

"Are you okay? He asked sitting next to me as he took my hand. I saw that his knuckles were bruised pretty badly.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You were doing a scene-" I cut him off

"-I know what happened in class! I'm talking about when I blacked out and in the principals office."

"Well I came in and saw you on the floor and Andre was pulling Kyle off of you, so I knew he hurt you for real and I was so mad at him so I may or may not have punched him repeativly." I raised my eyebrow and looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes. Yeah, we all know what really happened there," Anyway so then we both got sent to the principals office and I got called in first and I told the principal everything that's happened with him and then Ikener(I watched the great ping pong scam and it said the principals name was Ikener or something like that but idk of I spelled it right) said that should suspend me but since I've never had a problem with violence, he was going to let me off with a warning." I sighed in releif. If Beck had gotten suspended because of me I would be really upset.

"What about Kyle?"

"He's lucky that there were teachers there to pull me off of him. I seriously wanted to kill him. But anyway he got expelled and arrested." I was really happy about both of those things and I haven't gotten to kiss Beck since this morning so I pulled him into a kiss and we both knew that we wouldn't ever let anyone attemt to seperate us again.

A MONTH LATER...

We were sitting in Sikowitz's class when Sikowitz said he had an announcement.

"Class we have a new student..." Beck and I both groaned. As soon as the bell rang and everyone was out of the room Beck walked up to the new guy.

"Hey welcome to Hollywood Arts. This is MY girlfriend, Jade. If you ever THINK about comming near her I will end you.. Got it?" I looked back and forth from the new kid to Beck.

"Umm I'm gay... So that wouldn't happen..." the new kid said. I couldn't help but laugh at Beck.

"You must feel preettyy stupid right now..." I said when we were in the hallway.

"Shut up." he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

ThE eNd


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok so the is the sequal (yeah i probably spelled that wrong but oh well.) to "A New Kind Of Lesson". I'm posting it under the original so people don't get lost or confused. The idea to continue this just randomly came up today so Ta-Da. Ok so here it is :)_**

"Beck, I like you... I really really like you" She said getting within kissing distance of his lips. Jade stood and watched in horror from the other side of the theater. She saw Becks lips move but she couldn't see what he was saying but she could guess since the girl cut him off by kissing him.

3 months earlier...

Jades POV  
>"Guess what!" Cat said excitedly as she bounced up and down infront of me.<br>"What." I opened my locker and waited for her responce.  
>"Theres gonna be another play! And and and! It's gonna be so much fun! Wanna know why! Cuz cuz gonna be your favorite kind! Hehe and after what happened last time with you know who Sikowitz said that they aren't doing anymore plays with any romance in it!"<br>"don't speak of it." I said remembering what happened with Kyle earlier this year. "Wait what kinda play is it going to be anyway?"  
>"Hehe since it's almost Halloween we're doing a scary play! Yay! But hopefully it won't scare me too much like that one time at the dentist-"<br>"- Sounds fun Cat. Let's go to class now" I interrupt and start dragging her to math  
>"Wait! I didn't tell you my other good news! We're also going to have a student showcase consert but this year it's different! Only 2 students will get to be the stars in it! Hehe won't that be fun! Omg what if you get chosen! That would be soooo cool! Right Jadey?" she said still bouncing as we made our way to class.<br>"Wait what? Who desided that? And how are they going to make a show with only 2 people?" I've started letting her call me Jadey because I realized just how much time I waste correcting her.  
>"Helen said that silly goose! And nooooo it's 2 main people but they can choose other people to help and they have to be super super talented cuz they have to do everything like singing, dancing, acting, instruments-"<br>"-I get it. They do alot of stuff."  
>"Mr. Longneck and I were thinking of trying out but Helen said he's not allowed at school anymore and she said I couldn't do it because I have problems."<br>"Oh that sucks.. I'm sorry." Wow I feel bad for Cat sometimes. No matter how hard we try to get help for her she never changes but that's ok because I guess that's who she is. Before she could answer the bell rang. Just as we sat in our seats, Helens voice came over the intercom  
>"Student and teachers, we are in lockdown."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Jades POv

"Just kiddin! Anyway, I need to see Jade West and Andre Harris in my office in no more than 5 minutes. Hear that? FIVE MINUTES. thanks thats all." Helen said after a few moments. I rolled my eyes and headed to her office.

"Sit." She instructed Andre and I. Normally, I would defy authority and refuse to sit. But I actually respect Helen because she never takes any crap from anyone and I like that. so I just sat down quietly. "Now one of your teachers sent me a recording or the two of you singing together and I found it simply delightful. So, I think I want you two to be the stars of the showcase. But the school board says I have to give everyone a chance and blah blah blah so here's the deal, I will be holding auditions and you two will try out and I'm probably going to pick you two but its not official so you can't tell anyone about it. Not even that cute little boy with the fluffy hair. Got it?" We both nodd and then she shoo's us with her hands.

"Thats really cool that we get to work together." Andre says breaking the silence

"Yeah it was really fu-" I stop midsentence when I turn the corner to see Beck handing some girl her books which she obiously just dropped. I'm about to storm over there and demand what's going on between them when I remember that I am trying to not get jealous all the time. And besides, the girl walked away after a few seconds.

"Hey babe whats up?" Beck said as he walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Nothing much just got out of Helen's office. She caught Andre and I kissing in the hallway and skipping class so she gave us both detention." Andre's eyes got wide and I smirked at Beck who looked a little alarmed.

"You better be joking.." He said slowly. I laughed and kissed him on the lips quickly,"So what did Helen really want?"

"Meh. Nothing much. I think she got us mixed up with some other kids" Andre said and I just nodded my head in agreement.

"I FINALLY GOT A GIRRRRLLLLLLFRIIIEEENNNDDD!" Sinjin yells as hes running down the halls. Wow I feel bad for whoever that chick is.

"HEY SINJIN GUESS WHAT!" I yell above his voice.

"What Jade?" He says with a creepy smile. Ugh

"NO ONE CARES SO SHUT UP!" And now he's running away. Yay my day just got better. I Turn back to Andre and Beck,"Who in their right mind would date that?" Beck laughs and puts his arm around me as we walk to lunch. When we get there the girl I saw with Beck earlier is at our usual table. Wtf. Does this girl really think she can just do that? Ugh here we go again, its probably some new girl that doesn't know the rules around here and then she's going to try to take Beck which is going to make me havee more trust issues after he "stage kisses" her. Hmmmm maaybe I can politely tell her that Beck is mine by giving a message that no one would be able to miss. I stop short causeing Beck to stumble back a bit but I take the opertunity to pull his lips to mine. I think we've been making out for the past five minutes now so if she still doesn't get the message then she shouldn't be here. I pull away from Beck and I see him smile. Damn he's so hot. I smile back and sit next to the girl so that she can't sit next to Beck.

"What are you?" I ask her.

"I'm a Bonnie." What did she just say? She just completely just ignored my sarcasm! How dare!

"What?"

"You said what are you and My name is Bonnie." Ugh I hate this girl.

"Whatever. Why are you here? Are you new or something?"

"Nope I've been here since my freshman year."

"I've never seen you before." The girl shrugged and went back to eating. Something didn't seem right to me. Everyone knows everyone at Hollywood Arts. How did this one little girl even get in here without being noticed by someone? Oh well. As it turns out she's only here because she can right really well and she's good with tech stuff. And on top of that she's dating SINJIN. Ha now that's a funny cupple. Oh well locker time (The Time where i get to see my beautiful scissors) When I open the door some kind of note falls on the floor. What the heck?

_You and Beck will never last... You and I both know it. I'll be seeing you soon Jadey._


	14. Chapter 14

Jades POV

I quickly stuffed the note in my back pocket and went to class. Sikowitz was droaning on and on and I could hardly focus on anything. Beck was sitting with his arm around me and Cat was giggiling about something wasn't very funny. I was about to fall asleep when the bell rang. I was jolted awake and i looked at Beck, he smiled then he grabbed my hand, pulled me up and let me out the door. We were walking towards the cafe, Beck had his arm aroung my hip. I slid my hand into his back pocket and let my head fall onto his shoulder, he did the same. Then he frowned. He pulled something out of my back pocket. THE NOTE! I tried to grab for it but his hand moved it away fast with a playfull smile. Then he uncrumpled it and read it, his smile disapeared. "Who is this from?" he asked slightly hurt.

"I...I... i dont know" I stammer.

"Are you sure" he asked_. _

_No."_Yes im sure it just fell out of my locker, " i said. He sighed. It wasn't nessisarily a lie. I didn't know who it was from but I have my suspisoins. Thing have been pretty weird around here. I know it was wrong to tell him i didn't have a guess about who it was. Just then something caught my eye, i was sure Beck didn't see it because he would have gone nuts. _Kyle_. He was leaning against the wall with a way too plesant smile on he face. A smile that made me absolutely sick to my stomach, a smile that could kill. He mouthed to me "Did you get my note?" I gulped. Beck tilted his head and followed my he saw Kyle his eyes widened and his teeth clenched. Anger boiled inside him and right when he was about to charge, Kyle wiggled his index finger right to left in the way to tell someone no no no bad dog. Kyle grinned as a huge crowed passed. When the hallway cleared he was gone. I shudered. Beck wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not going to let him near you I promise." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, I haven't really desided where to go with it quite yet. But I'm am going to post 2 new chapters today for sure. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors. Review so I know if you like it or not. Thanks :)**_

Jades PoV

Its been 2 weeks. Tonight's the showcase. Beck still doesn't even know I'm in it so I've had to come up with so many reasons for why I won't go to it with him. We havn't heard or seen Kyle since that day that we found the note. Beck has been great but he's made it a challenge for Andre and I to practice anything since he doesn't want to leave me in case Kyle shows up. Personaly, I wish he would show up! For one thing it would put my mind at ease and for another, I could kick his ass.

"Hey babe whats up." Beck said as he sat down next to me in Sikowitz's class.

"Nothing much just thinking about stuff."

"Fun.. So... Since you don't want to go to the showcase with me maybe we can do something instead?" Grrrr Why won't he just let this go!

"Can't. I'm babysitting before and during. I won't be free untill 12."

"You babysit?" _Nope but you don't need to know that..._ I nodd my head and he just shrugs. The rest of class was suprisingly boring considering the tacher is a certifiable nutcase. Helen altered my schedule so that I had the whole rest of the day after lunch with Andre so we could practice without Beck trying to stay with me all the time. Finally the bell rang with meant that I only had to get through lunch before I could just practice.

" Does anyone know who was picked for the showcase? I can't believe they didn't ask me to be in it." Vega said. Ha she's going to be completely shocked when she see's Andre and I on stage later. Everyone answers with no, nope , or nah. Well, except for Andre who looks like he is trying not to spill the beans. He's always been really bad at keeping a secret. I glare at him so he knows he better not mess up or I'll mess him up. "I just don't know why it has to be this big secret. Why won't Helen just tell us who they are? I'm shocked that Andre wasn't picked! I heard that it was a boy and a girl that was picked and Andre's the best guy I know for it, No offence Beck..." Vega kept rambaling and I knew Andre was about to burst.

"Andre didn't even try out." I said hoping that she would just leave it alone but of course this is Vega we're talking about so this could go on forever. " I thought you of all people would know that about your own boyfriend..." Yep tht shut her up

"Hey now its not Tori's fault for not knowing I didn't try out. I forgot to tell her." Andre said in her defence. I just shrugged. Why argue? We both know why he didn't tell her and that it wasn't her fault so whats the point. When the bell rang Beck was about to offer to walk me to class but I was out of there so fast that he couldn't even catch me if he wanted to. Andre came into the Black Box a few minutes later.

"Thanks" He said as he put his stuff on the floor next to mine in the back.

"Your welcome for..."

"Saving me at lunch I was about to burst."

"No problem. So should we be doing a dress rehersal since its tonight? By the way what did you pick for the costumes?" He smirked and pointed towards the Girls dressing room on the right. I quickly ran to see what he was smirking about."ANDREEEEEEEEEEE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" My "costume" if you could even call it that, was the top of a black bikini and a black short skirt that is tight in the butt area and loose when it gets to a little higher than mid thigh.

"What?" He asked innocently still smirking. Ugh I'm going to kill him!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS THING! ALL OF HOLLYWOOD ARTS IS GOING TO SEE ME LIKE THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Yeah I've seen it, I picked it out remember? And our first song takes place in the summertime and its like tropical? Besides its not for the whole thing! And this is a good experiance for when you land a role in a big movie and they want you to do a scene at the beach or something."

"Whatever so are we doing a dress rehersal or not?" He just smiled and nodded his head. This showcase better be fricken amazing if I'm going to go through with this. When the bell for the end of the day rang we both agreed to go home, shower, get ready, and meet back at school an hour before the show starts at 8. As I opened the door to leave, Beck was about to ring the door bell. He looked at me shocked. Then I realized what this must look like to him... I've been blowing him off for 2 weeks now so I can go to practice and now I have my stage make up on and my hair is in a ponytail but it looks really good and I'm wearing shorts and a tank top so I can change easier but he doesn't know that.

"What the hell is going on." Yeah by that tone of voice I know I was right... He thinks I'm cheating on him.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade's POV

"Beck, I know this looks weird but I swear I'm not cheating on you." How can I reasure him without telling him? Helen told Andre and I to keep it a secret because she wants it to be a suprise. Crap.

"You seriously expect me to believe that? Jade, look at you! You look like you are going to see someone and you have the same bag in your hand that you always bring to my house when you plan on staying over. Let me guess, you have an explanation? The person your baysitting wanted to play dress up? Oh wait, I bet that was a lie too considering you don't even like kids."

"I was comming to see you?" Damn it that sounded more like a question and I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon.

"Oh riiiigghhhttt. How could I be so stupid to not see this before now! Now that I think about it, this all makes perfect sense. You've been trying to avoid me for weeks now, always 'too busy' to come over! How long has this been going on?" Just then my phone went off signaling that I had a new text message. "I bet thats him right now asking where you are."

"Beck I swear I'm not cheating on you." I said as calm as I could, hearing him so hurt because of me was almost unbearable. He held his hand out to me and I knew he wanted my phone as confermation. I handed it to him and prayed it was just Cat.

"Andre? You're cheating on me with Andre? I can't believe you! You know what? We're done. Have fun with your new boyfriend." He got in his truck and drove away. I honestly felt like I was dying. He didn't mean it. Once he see's the showcase the whole thing will make sense and he will want me back right? I looked at my phone and desided I had to see what made him think I was going out with Andre.

_To Jade from Andre:_

_Where are you? I'm going crazy without you! Hurry_ up!

Might as well reply, the damage is already done _To Andre from Jade: I'm on my way._

I quickly drove to HA and called Cat on my way to the dressing room

"Hi jadey!"

"Cat I need your help. This is really important. Beck is mad at me so I need you to make sure he is at the showcase so I can talk to him ok? Can you do that?"

"Don't worry Jadey-Jade Agent Cat is on the mission. I'll make sure Becky-Beck is there even if I have to drag him there myself!"

"Thanks Cat." I hung up and ran to get ready.

5 min before showtime:

New Text From Cat:

_Subject is in place :) he's sitting towards the front ! hurry hurry before the show starts!_

The music starts and its showtime.

Andre walks out on stage and everyone goes crazy. I can't tell if its because of what he's wearing (Swim trunks no shirt) or because they are excited to see him in the showcase

_It's summertime Ladies looking hot Shaking up what they've got Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon _

I start my part as I walk out on stage

_Senses telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin _

_(Whoa) Boy I wonder what would happen If I trip and let you in_

_ Don't get shook by my aggression I just might be the one  
>Let's skip this conversation Just whine your body up<em>

_(Ha Ha Ha) Don't wanna wait no more _

_(Ha Ha Ha) You got what I'm searching for_

_ I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic_

_ And I want you, I want you here _

_Pull me closer and closer and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye) Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind! _

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot Winding up your body you don't have to stop_

_ My temperature is rising, want you more than before It's an animal attraction, whine your body up _

_Ha Ha Ha) It's the magic on the floor_

_ (Ha Ha Ha) I don't wanna wait no more _

_Cause I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_ Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_ Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

Andre:

_Right here Whine up your body, bring it to me right here She's got the finest body I fear Shake your booty off Shake it off in high gear And she runs her fingers through my hair And all the black mons got white fear And she shakes her booty right here Mow pump up the volume right here_

_(Woah Woah Woah) It's rising (Woah Woah Woah) Give me the whine now _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye! _

When The song ends everyone cheers like crazy but the only person I can see is Beck. He looks shocked and his eyes are wide like when you realize you did something wrong. Hopefully thats a good song. I go backstage to change while Andre sings his song which I think is Hit the lights. I check my phone and see that Beck texted me

New text from: Beck

_We should talk after the show... Great job you did amazing and looked extremely hot ;) I'm sorry I was such a jerk_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well I lied... I'm now posting 3 chapters. The second one I wrote (16 i think) wasnt really working. For some reason it would only save half of the stuff I wrote so I guess I'll rewrite some of it In this chapter and continue. Sorry for any errors :) Ps in the original version, I wrote more songs in but it takes too long to redo them so you can use your imagination for what other songs they sang. **_

Jade'sPov

When the showcase was over, Beck came up to me

"So ….. You and Andre…. Were just practicing for this right?" I nodded and he hugged me and said he was sorry for accusing me and breaking up with me and asked if we could get back together which I obviously said yes to. We were walking to my car when I saw the most horrifying thing. Cat was kissing someone. And not just any someone. Even with his disguise and his dyed hair I could tell it was him. Kyle. Beck followed my gaze and gasped, "Is that Kyle?" I nodded and started walking towards them, Beck quickly following behind me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled when I reached them. Kyle just smirked.

"Jadey this is my boyfriend James! Remember I told you… From pottery class" Cat said with a smile on her face. This girl can be so naive sometimes

"Cat get away from him. He's not who he says he is."

"What? But Jadey…." I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her behind me but she yanked her hand out of mine. "No Jadey!"

"Please Kitty Cat?" Beck said as he took her hand and gently pulled her behind us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kyle as I stepped in between him and Beck.

"Just came to watch a cool show with my girlfriend. What's the harm in that?" He replied with a grin.

"Stay away from her." I said in a warning tone as I glared at him.

"Awww but we were having so much fun!"

"Did you hear what I just said? Stay away from her or I swear I'll hurt you in the worst ways possible. If you want me then come after me but don't you dare even think about involving her in this." I pushed him to the ground and pulled Beck and Cat behind me as I walked to my car.

"Jadey I'm so so so so so sorry! I had no idea it was him! Please forgive me!" Cat wailed from the back seat. Seeing Cat cry made me even more mad at Kyle if that was even possible.

"Shhhh its ok Cat. I'm not mad at you."

Kyle's POV

"We finally found her weakness! It shouldn't be long now." I laughed as I realized the key to her all this time was something so close.

"What are you going to do now that you know?"

"I'm going to wait until they let their guard down and then use it to my advantage. But once again I'm tasked with getting rid of that pesky boyfriend of hers. But I'll leave that up to you this time."

"As you wish."


	18. Chapter 18

Jade's POV

After Cat and Beck were asleep I grabbed my phone from my dresser and headed downstairs. I quickly searched for Kyle's number and although I was shocked I haven't deleted it yet, I was grateful that it might come in handy to solve my problems and keep Cat safe.

To Kyle from Jade:

_Tell me what you want._

Almost instantly I got a reply back

_You_

_And what if I say no?_

_Well first I'll go after the people you care about most including Beck and Cat….._

_What do you want me to do?_

_Break up with Beck. You have 24 hours. If not then bad things will happen._

I knew that now I didn't have a choice. Beck was the best thing that ever happened to me and I was not about to let some guy with a crush ruin that. I quietly went back upstairs and curled up next to Beck on the floor.

In the morning after Cat had left, I decided I was just going to do it. It might seem odd to break off a relationship suddenly after 3 years together but if I waited any longer I might lose my nerve to do it.

"Beck?"

"Yeah babe?"

"It's over." He looked up from tying his shoes and looked at me confused. "I know we've been through a lot together but I can't do this anymore. I feel like some married housewife. I'm too young to be in this long of a relationship. My high school years are supposed to be filled with many dates and boyfriends that last 2 weeks and parties where I can be free to do whatever I want with whoever I want. I'm sorry."

"Where is this coming from? You've never said that before and you always speak your mind! And not only that but if you were going to break up with me then why didn't you just leave us broken up last night?" He sounded angry and hurt

"I wanted to get back at you for kissing Vega." That was a low blow but I had to do it. I should just kill him before Kyle does. It would probably be less painful for him. He shook his head and walked out. As soon as the door shut I fell to the floor.

"I can't believe I just did that." I said out loud to myself. I texted Kyle _It's done._ Before I started crying. _Someday I'll be ok_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

Beck's POV

I can't believe that she just did that. I'm so stupid….. Why didn't I see this coming? I can't even think straight. I needed to talk to someone before I did something stupid. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey man what's up?" Andre said as he answered the phone. I took a deep breath.

"Jade broke up with me." My voice didn't even sound like my voice. It was shaky and broken.

"I'm at Tori's Do you want to come over?" I nodded my head and hung up even though I know he didn't know I said yes. I drove to Tori's house as fast as I could. When I got there I poured my heart out to Andre and Tori about Jade and how stupid I was and that I was still in shock. I honestly don't think I'll ever be whole again.

Monday Morning- No ones POV

There was whispers all over the halls. Mostly consisting of "Did you hear? Beck and Jade broke up!" But all rumors stopped when Helens voice boomed through the intercom system, "Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro please come to my office immediately." Her voice lacked its usual conviction and sounded full of sorrow. The five teenagers trudged to her office and sat in the chairs set out for them.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this…. And I want you to know there are many counselors on campus ready to help…. Your friend…. Jade….. She's dead."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Local Hollywood Teen Commits Suicide**_

This was the headline that was all over the city that Tuesday morning. The five teenagers sat in the cramped RV wondering why in the world their friend would do this to them. Why would she leave them all behind? The funeral came on Thursday, her parents didn't even show up. They didn't even care. As the funeral guests mourned and cried over her grave, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

Kyle's POV

WHAT? Why! Oh my gosh I did this! I need to get away from here before they find out that I might have been the reason that she did this! I need to leave!

No Ones POV

And that's what he did. He headed straight for the airport and never came back. Four of the teenagers stood looking down at their broken friend. "Beck, its getting dark…. We should probably go…." Tori tried.

"No! I'm not leaving her!"

"Beck… She's dead… and she would want you to keep living…" Andre said

"How would you know what she would have wanted? She was the most unpredictable person I know! And for all we know she wants me to jump off a cliff!"

"Normally that would be true, however in this case they are right Beck. I would want you to keep living and I would also tell you to stop being a baby and move on." The five teenagers snapped their heads in the direction of the voice coming from behind them. They stared in shock at the girl they had just buried. "Oh come on. You didn't seriously think I'd take my own life did you?"

"Jade?" Beck said as he jumped to his feet and ran to her, putting his hands on her cheek as if to check if she were real.

"Yeah… I'm so sorry Beck. I didn't want to ever hurt you."

"Then why? Why did you break up with me? And why did you make me think that you were dead?" He yelled with anger in his voice

"I had to protect you and Cat from Kyle. He said I had to break up with you so I did and then I found a way to get rid of him. He just left for the airport. He was standing over there during the funeral." She said pointing to one of the trees facing the grave, "He thinks it's his fault for me killing myself. He's gone and he's never coming back." Beck hugged her tight and soon it turned into a giant group hug between the six friends.

ONE WEEK LATER

Bonnie walked up to Beck during theater class after their scene was over.

"Beck, I like you... I really really like you" She said getting within kissing distance of his lips. Jade stood and watched in horror from the other side of the theater. She saw Becks lips move but she couldn't see what he was saying but she could guess since the girl cut him off by kissing him. But, however she was promptly shoved away.

"NOT AGAIN! NO NEVER AGAIN! UGGGHHHHHHH THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO GET IT TATOOED ON MY FOREHEAD THAT I LOVE JADE AND ONLY HER. IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE? GOODNESS!" Beck shouted. Sinjin, who had been watching the whole time charged up to Beck

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend! Just for that I get to kiss Jade!"

"No chance in hell is that going to happen." Beck said as he walked over to Jade who had an amused smirk, "Right?" she smiled and nodded. Then the two shared a passionate kiss which promptly earned them detention.

ThE eNd


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed. Yes the story is over but I will be trying to write more stuff soon. As for how jade faked her death, I actually hadn't given it much thought until someone mentioned it. I guess her parents probably knew she was faking it and then she had Sinjin make a wax doll of her. Then she reported herself "dead" and asked them to play along because it was a matter of security. I know that seems a little far fetched but thats what I came up with after actually giving it some thought. If you guys want, you can leave a review of how you think she could have done it. I would love to hear your ideas. Again thank you so much :)**_


End file.
